


She Wouldn't Have Dreamed

by Morwynn



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Feels, Multi, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 03:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14300154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morwynn/pseuds/Morwynn
Summary: Elayne teaches Moiraine about tel’aran’rhiod after the Last Battle





	She Wouldn't Have Dreamed

Moiraine liked facts and data-- cold, hard evidence to build solid arguments. The shifting, ambiguous instability of the Dream World did not come naturally to her, but her niece and the Queen of Andor, Elayne, insisted on teaching her anyway. After a few visits under Elayne’s guidance, Moiraine picked it up as quickly as she had all her subjects in school. With the basics under Moiraine’s belt, Elayne had informed her it was time for her to meet someone even more adept at Dreaming so she could really begin to master tel’aran’rhiod. 

Together, the pair drifted to sleep on a rose-embroidered loveseat in the royal gardens of the palace at Caemlyn, materializing in a Dream World version of the same place. Momentarily, a third woman appeared with them, standing before them as solid and real as flesh. Her dark eyes smiled warmly, her dark hair flowed to her waist. Her clothing was simple, Two Rivers woolens if Moiraine weren’t mistaken, but her calm, regal face and majestic bearing lent her an air more powerful and more benevolent than any queen. 

Egwene. 

Moiraine fell to her knees, kneeling in awe, in respect, and to hide the tears welling in the eyes she willed to remain serene. Unconsciously, her gown transformed into the blue and cream dress and sky blue cloak she had worn when she first entered the Two Rivers on that fateful day only a few years ago. 

This child, whom she had spirited away from the Two Rivers, this girl whose hands she had held as Moiraine guided her in her first tiny flow of the One Power into the blue stone kesiera, wonder and joy worn openly on her earnest face. 

This woman, who had risen with rapid, insistent determination to the highest office in the land, to the Amyrlin Seat. Who had ruled with fierce devotion and unwavering steadfastness. This legendary Aes Sedai who had saved the world, saved them all, in one brilliant act of raw power and stunning bravery. 

Moiraine had remembered the bright, sweet girl she had mentored and grown close to by the time they parted the Waste together. She had learned, in her brief encounter with her before the Last Battle, and later in news, in ballads, stories, rumors, and in first drafts of histories, of the woman she had become. She had coped with the sadness that she would never see her again. Yet here she was. 

“Mother,” Moraine said quietly. Egwene was not Amyrlin in the waking world anymore, but in her calm, commanding presence, it felt proper. Egwene smiled and bid her to rise. 

“It’s not ‘Mother’ here anymore, Moraine,” Egwene said, her smile widening. “But that doesn’t mean you can call me ‘child’ anymore, either!” 

Egwene laughed and, after a brief hesitation-- Moiraine was not exactly the huggable type-- embraced her anyway, the greeting of two old friends. When they parted, Egwene continued, “Just because I don’t insist on the title doesn’t mean the other former Amyrlin around here will do the same.”

Moiraine looked a question at her, her mind whirring with all the former Amyrlins, ticking off the ones with a documented affinity for Dreaming or particular strength in Spirit. “And whom might that be?” 

Egwene grinned. So did Elayne. 

“Oh, she’s been pacing around muttering about grunters--aren’t they the slow-witted fish?--every time she asks for an update on your progress in tel’aran’rhiod lessons. Siuan can’t wait to see you.”


End file.
